Channel Surfin'
by PhantomAL
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tuck get sucked inside the TV. How do they get out! I don't know. I'm just the author. Slightly romantic, really funny, and parodies of Happy Days, Invader ZIM, Seinfeld, and more!
1. Sunday, cruddy Sunday

I'm BAAAAAK! Alright, I got this idea while watching an episode of Seinfeld. And I thought, "_What if Danny and his friends were in the world of Seinfeld? And why stop THERE!"_ So, here it is: my first crossover story. I don't own any of the Star Wars movies or Cinemax. Enjoy!

* * *

Channel Surfin'

Chapter 1: Sunday, cruddy Sunday

Danny's POV

It all started on a rainySunday afternoon. It had pretty much been a slow week. There were barely any ghosts to fight, and there was not that much homework. Anyway, I invited Sam and Tucker over to watch some TV. After they got here, we basically were all over the fridge like a pack of dogs on a three-legged cat. Picked it CLEAN! After that, we made our way to the living room.

"Which did you like better? 'Return of the Jedi', or 'Empire Strikes Back'?" I asked Sam for no apparent reason.

"Empire" she said without even thinking.

"Jedi for me" I said

"Empire had the better ending" she began. "Luke gets his hand cut off, finds out Vader's his father, and Han gets frozen and taken away by Boba Fett. It ends on such a down note. I mean, that's what life is: a series of down endings. All 'Jedi' had was a bunch of Muppets."

"Thank you 'Goth bird of happiness'" I said, making Sam smile. I was always trying to get her to smile. Sometimes it was a simple joke, other times it was a stupid act. Either way, that's what she liked about me.

Anyway, we sat down, ready for the marathon of mindless entertainment that awaited us that rainy afternoon. (How flattering) There was only one problem: we couldn't find the remote.

Now, we've all been through the ever-famous "losing the remote" situation. But when you live in a family where inventing technology and testing it out with disastrous results, just ask me, is a normal routine, it's a lot harder than it sounds. We looked everywhere, under the couch, behind the TV, even between the couch cushions. We couldn't survive the afternoon without the remote. And we sure as Hell weren't gonna get up and manually change the channel. We're not cavemen for Pete's sake! After almost 45 minutes of searching, we finally found it… in my dad's lab.

When I first saw it, I barely noticed that the remote was growing a familiar looking green glow around it. Then again, mostly everything down here was glowing. I picked up the remote, and walked back upstairs.

Sam and Tucker were talking to each other when I walked upstairs.

"…and right then and there," Tucker said, "I felt as if I was lovestruck by this beautiful girl."

"Oh please." Sam remarked. "You're like that with every girl. And besides, people just don't bump into each other and fall in love. This isn't Cinemax."

"I'm back" I said, stifling back a chuckle because of Sam's remark. That's why I liked her as a friend. Probably more.One minute she's the nicest person you've met. The next, she's Simon Cowell in a skirt.

"Hey." she said smiling. "Did you find the remote?"

"No." I said. "God dropped it on my head"

"Ha ha," Sam said, "very funny."

"Hey," I began, "I'm new at this whole 'sarcastic humor' thing. Cut me some slack."

I sat down and held the remote in my hand.

"And the Lord said," I began, "let there be crap."

I pressed the power button, hoping that the TV would turn on. Instead, an evil looking swirling green cloud came out of the remote. And a nasally-sounding evil laugh came out of it. The blue mist coming out of my mouth didn't need to tell ME what was up. Suddenly, the smoke revealed an evil, white-haired old looking ghost. AKA: Nicoli Technus: self-proclaimed ghost master of science and technology.

"Ha ha ha ha HA!" he laughed evilly. "You have once again freed me, Technus: ghost master of science and technology!"

"How'd he get back?" Sam asked. "I thought he was trapped in Level Zero."

"I don't know and I don't care." I said, changing into Danny Phantom. "All I know is he won't be coming back where I'm sending him."

I suddenly made a grab for him. But then, he whipped out a strange looking device and zapped Sam, Tucker, and I with it. We were suddenly sucked inside of the device.

"Now," Technus began, "where to put you? Now let's see… Somewhere where no one would ever think of looking."

He looked around and stopped directly in front of the TV.

"Aha!" he yelled. "That's it!"

He then zapped the TV, and sent us inside of it. Well, we had hoped for an afternoon of TV. But this was just stupid.

* * *

How was that for a first chapter? Well, read and review please. Prepare thyself. Cuz this is gonna be great!

-PhantomAL


	2. Technus' Plan

Allllllllllllllllllrighty then! I'm back! Thanks for reviewin this thing all you reviewin freaks out there! And now, Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2

Technus' plan

(Danny's POV)

I was the first to wake up. I groaned as I struggled to stand up. I felt my body cracking all over as I finally made it to my feet. I looked around me. Surrounding me was a gigantic room with over 900 doors. Each door had a different look and theme to it. I also noticed that every door had a small TV screen on it with a different show on every screen.

"There is no way…" I said to myself.

But there was a way. Technus had transported us inside the TV! I looked down and saw Sam and Tucker, still unconscious. I walked over to Sam and tried to wake her up. But she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. I felt like watching her all day, when suddenly a voice in the back of my head said to me:

"She's gonna have to wake up sooner or later."

I then gently shook Sam. She woke up with a yelp.

"Ah!" she screamed. "What happened?"

"Sam," I said, "I don't know how to tell you this but… we're inside my TV"

"What?" she said, looking confused like she always is when something THIS strange happens. I secretly enjoyed that look.

"Technus somehow transported you, Tucker, and me inside my TV."

"How do we get out?" she asked.

"I believe I can answer that question" an evil sounding voice from behind us said.

Sam and I turned around to see a giant floating TV screen hovering down towards us. The screen had Technus' face on it.

"You see," Technus said, "you 3 kids have been defeating me ever since I appeared! Trapping me in that thermos-like thing was bad. But sealing me in that giant black hole was a living virus! Do you know how lonely it gets down there? So, I decided to give you a taste of your own medicine by trapping you inside of your television!"

"How do we get out of here, bolts for brains?" Sam yelled at Technus.

"You 3 must overcome television-based challenges to reach the technology channel from which I am currently broadcasting this message to you"

"Tech TV" I said. "Channel 123. Ironic."

"How do we get there?" Sam asked Technus. I decided to let her do all the talking here. She's cute when she's screaming at someone.

"Choose a door" He said. "You will find a portal somewhere that will bring you closer to where I am now. BUT, the door to Channel 123 has been blacked by me. And YOU ghost boy can't phase through it! HA!"

_Damn!_ I thought. _The jerks' thought of everything!_

And with that, the floating TV screen disappeared. Tucker, who had just woken up after the screen disappeared, walked over to us. We explained where we were, what Technus' plan was, and how we were gonna get out of here.

"So what do we do?" Tucker asked.

"I guess we pick a door." I said.

We went through a door that looked like it was from a New York apartment. And so began our quest that would prove not only rewarding for all 3 of us, but for Sam and me soon enough.

* * *

Don't you just HATE these friggin' cliffhangers? Well, read and review. I'll give you a clue about what the next chapter is about: NOTHING. What does it mean? Think about it.

-PhantomAL


	3. The Chapter about NOTHING

Hey everypeoples! Thanks again for the great reviews! They're really the things that make me wanna postpone all my homework and work on this thing. And NOW… chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own Seinfeld. If I did, then I wouldn't have bothered writing this thing.

* * *

Chapter 3

The chapter about NOTHING

(Danny's POV)

As we walked through the door, a sudden burst of energy went through all 3 of us. We could feel our bodies changing. And BOY were they! I felt myself getting taller and my hair growing shorter and a little bit curlier. Sam also grew in height, same with her hair in length. Either than that, she remained the same. Now Tuck on the other hand… WOW. He grew shorter and fatter, and his hair was starting to disappear. When the bright light faded, we found ourselves standing in a very familiar looking New York apartment building.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I think…" I began, "we're in channel 34 at 6:30 pm."

"What does that mean?" she asked again.

"We're in Seinfeld."

"You're kidding!" I heard Tucker say.

We both looked over at him as he said it. And we couldn't help ourselves. We started to laugh, LONG and HARD. It was probably the most Sam and I have ever laughed in our lives. By the time we were done, Sam and I were on the ground next to each other, gasping for air.

"What's so funny?" Tucker asked, completely oblivious to the fact that he looked like George Costanza.

"Look for yourself" I said holding up a mirror.

What happened next could only be described as unimaginable chaos. Tuck looked at the mirror. He then screamed a scream that nearly shattered Sam and mine's eardrums. I even felt the ground shake beneath my feet. It's as if Hell itself had frozen over and then blown to pieces by a giant nuclear missile.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. "How am I gonna get a girlfriend NOW?"

"1st off," Sam said, "You never had a chance in the first place. 2nd, George is exactly like you. He's stupid, lies all the time, and has no chance with women at all."

"Hang on," I said, "let me get the camera."

"It's in the bottom left drawer next to the junk drawer." Sam said.

"Of course" I said grabbing the camera.

"I'm almost too scared to ask," Tuck began, "but how do you know where everything is when you don't even LIVE in this apartment?"

"When you're an avid Seinfeld fan like Sam and I," I began, "you begin to learn a few things."

I then took a picture of all three of us in our Seinfeld-ish phase. I then realized: something was missing.

"Wait a minute…" I said. "If I'm Jerry, Sam's Elaine, and Tucker is George, then who's Kramer?"

As if to instantly answer my question, in came as Kramer usually does…

"_DAD?" _I thought.

It was my dad. Only he was a little bit shorter, and a LOT skinnier. And his hair made him look like the bride of Frankenstein.

"_I guess it fits._" I thought. "_Kramer and Dad are basically the same people: oblivious inventors who are a little bit insane."_

"Hey Danny," Dad, or should I call him Fenton, said, "How'd you like to be the first to try out my latest invention."

"Uh… sure." I said. I needed a laugh after what happened today.

He handed me what looked like a mix between a remote-controlled car and a metal detector. He then handed me a remote-control uh… controller.

"This thing will act as a mobile metal detector to find ghosts." Fenton said. "Play around with it for a while."

And with that he left.

"_Uh oh"_ I thought. "_I need to destroy this thing, QUICK!"_ I needed to do this because if this thing worked as good as the portal, I'd be caught in a snap. I placed the car on the couch. I then began to fiddle around with the controls. I steered the car towards the window. I then turned it onto a board game cover that was conveniently placed between the couch armrest and the window. I then steered it out the window and into the dumpster.

"And that's the end of that!" I said, dusting off my hands.

Suddenly, the TV turned on revealing a laughing Technus.

"Well," he said, "I see you've already grown accustomed to your Seinfeld-ish like state. Now let's see if you can stay like this for a whole day!"

"What?" Sam said. "A whole day? Our parents will be worried sick!"

"Allow me to clarify that statement." Technus said. "A day on this channel is only 30 minutes. So far you've wasted oh… 2 minutes. That would mean that one-fifteenth of your day has already been wasted byjust you three talking."

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"You're fans of the show." Technus said. "Figure it out!"

And with that, the screen turned off.

"So now what?" Sam asked.

"Well this IS Seinfeld." I said. "We just wait for something to happen."

So we waited. And waited. And waited. And finally just when we were about to give up, I got an idea that would get us much closer to defeating Technus.

"How about we go to the restaurant?" I asked.

"What restaurant?" Tucker asked.

"Monk's Diner." Sam said. "Haven't you even WATCHED the show?"

We then made our way toward the door. I of course, held the door open for Sam. I had a feeling, that today; I was going to tell her my feelings. Of course, if I knew what was gonna happen while we were in the TV, I would have told her much sooner. But if I DID do that, then I wouldn't have bothered to tell you my story. And then you wouldn't be here reading this. But. I didn't, I did, you're reading, and well… here we are.

* * *

How's that for a chapter? Well read and review please. Flames will be reversed around back to the flamer's computer as a virus. And don't think I'm lying. I have the technology. Just kidding. But seriously, I've got it.

-PhantomAL


End file.
